pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Meditite
/ |dexsinnoh=086 |dexcekalos=143 |evointo=Medicham |gen=Generation III |species=Meditate Pokémon |type=Fighting |type2=Psychic |imheight=2'00" |metheight=0.6 m |imweight=24.7 lbs. |metweight=11.2 kg |ability=Pure Power |dw=Telepathy |body=12 |egg1=Human-Like |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Meditite (Japanese: アサナン Asanan) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Evolution Meditite evolves into Medicham at level 37. Game info Game locations |border= |rubysapphire=Mt. Pyre, Victory Road |rsrarity=Common |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |diamondpearl=Routes 208, 210, 211, 216 and 217, Acuity Lakefront, Mt. Coronet |dprarity=Common |platinum=Routes 208, 210, 211, 216 and 217, Acuity Lakefront, Mt. Coronet |ptrarity=Common |heartgoldsoulsilver=Sprout Tower, Bell Tower, Burned Tower (Sinnoh Sound) |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |xy=Connecting Cave |xyrarity=Uncommon }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=Meditite undertakes rigorous mental training deep in the mountains. However, whenever it meditates, this Pokémon always loses its concentration and focus. As a result, its training never ends. |sapphire=Meditite heightens its inner energy through meditation. It survives on just one berry a day. Minimal eating is another aspect of this Pokémon's training. |emerald=It continually meditates for hours every day. As a result of rigorous and dedicated yoga training, it has tempered its spiritual power so much it can fly. |firered=It never skips its daily yoga training. It heightens its inner strength through meditation. |leafgreen=It never skips its daily yoga training. It heightens its inner strength through meditation. |diamond=It eats just one berry a day. By enduring hunger, its spirit is tempered and made sharper. |pearl=It cannot be seen from ground level since it lives far up above the clouds in the ozone layer. |platinum=It never misses its daily yoga workouts, and it heightens its spiritual power through meditation. |heartgold=It meditates to heighten its inner energy and to float in the air. It eats only one berry a day. |soulsilver=It meditates to heighten its inner energy and to float in the air. It eats only one berry a day. |black=It never misses its daily yoga workouts, and it heightens its spiritual power through meditation. |white=It never misses its daily yoga workouts, and it heightens its spiritual power through meditation. |black 2=It never misses its daily yoga workouts, and it heightens its spiritual power through meditation. |white 2=It never misses its daily yoga workouts, and it heightens its spiritual power through meditation. |x=It always trains deep in mountains. It levitates when it heightens its spiritual power through meditation. |y=It eats just one berry a day. By enduring hunger, its spirit is tempered and made sharper. |or=Meditite undertakes rigorous mental training deep in the mountains. However, whenever it meditates, this Pokémon always loses its concentration and focus. As a result, its training never ends. |as=Meditite heightens its inner energy through meditation. It survives on just one berry a day. Minimal eating is another aspect of this Pokémon’s training.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr= |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr= |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprf = Pt 307f front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Meditite XY.gif |xysprs = Meditite Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Meditite XY.gif |orassprs = Meditite Shiny XY.gif |VIback = |VIbacks = }} Anime *Shauna's Meditite *Maylene's Meditite Trivia Gallery 307Meditite_AG_anime.png 307Meditite_AG_anime_2.png 307Meditite_AG_anime_3.png 307Meditite_AG_anime_4.png 307Meditite_Dream.png 307Meditite_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon